Angel and demon
by Nalika-chan
Summary: 1 profecia d hace 16 años esta a pnto de ser cumplida. dos chicas nuevas llgan dsde paises lejanos y traeran de cabeza a dos de sus profesores
1. Chapter 1

_**Dentro de tres días...el bien y el mal nacerán...separados al nacer...por continentes y mares...dentro de tres días...la salvación del mundo...mágico y no-mágico...nacerá... 16 años serán necesarios...para que vuelvan a reencontrarse...el uno junto al otro...el equilibrio...el ying-yang...la salvación...dentro de tres días...el ángel ...el demonio...16 años...volver...encontrarse...destino...mundo...**_

La bola plateada dejó de rodar...y él suspiró...faltaban tres días para que se conocieran...habían pasado ya los dieciséis años de los que hablaba la profecía. No sabía lo que iba a pasar...él, Albus Dumbledore, el hombre que lo sabía todo de todos, no sabía que iba a pasar.

Acababa de empezar el curso con una alumna de sexto nueva, estaba seguro que era una de las dos de la profecía. Había ido a Gryffindor y no sabía quien sería el o la otra..."lo sabré en tres días"

En la torre Gryffindor todos estaban alrededor de una chica, haciéndole preguntas.

Era rubia y pálida, de hermosos ojos miel.

-¿...y de donde bienes? Nadezhda Katiusha, no es un nombre de por aquí.

-no, desde luego, soy rrusa.-respondió con una sonrisa agradable

-¿a qué escuela de magia ibas?

-eso no puedo decirrselo, lo tengo prrohibido.-dijo divertida por la interrogación que le estaban haciendo.- y ahorra si me disculpan he de irrme a dorrmirr que he tenido un día muy durro.

La chica según todos se adaptó perfectamente a las clases y a todos, le caía bien a todo el mundo, hasta a los Slytherin. Sólo una persona no la aguantaba...Severus Snape.

Según él, ella era insoportable, asquerosamente llena de felicidad y bondad. No podía con ella porque despedía siempre esa aura de pureza y tenía a todo el mundo alrededor. No la aguantaba porque era buenísima en pociones y se atrevía a corregirlo en público. Sólo la había tenido dos días en clase y ya deseaba que se fuera ¡¡Era peor que Granger!

Flashback

-Hoy van a hacer una poción de la que el elemento principal es la garra de dragón y está prohibida por el ministerio...

-¡la poción de la muerrte en vida!-dijo una voz detrás de el aula.

-¡Grang...Katiusha...15 puntos menos por interrumpirme! Y sí, es la poción de la muerte en vida que provoca que el que lo beba quede en coma hasta años, puede que no despierte nunca...

-¡No señorr!-dijo la chica levantándose. El hombre se la quedó mirando con perplejidad, para pasar a la furia.

-Ah,¿no?...-siseó. Los Slytherins sonrieron de lado y los Gryffindors se taparon la cara con las manos.-¿y dígame, si es tan amable, porqué no?

-la poción de la muerte en vida, no deja en coma. Detiene todos los órganos vitales, dejando muerto a quien se la bebe. Con la única excepción de que el cerebro y el oído siguen funcionando, por lo que cuando este vuelve a despertar, recuerda todo lo que ha oído...-el profesor la miraba, poniéndose más rojo a cada palabra. Lo había corregido...

- 30 puntos menos por corregirme con datos erróneos...-ella abrió y cerró la boca sin decir nada.

-¡perro si es verrdad!-dijo desesperándose.

-20 puntos menos por interrumpirme y además, no, le faltó decirme que el olfato también se mantenía y que los recuerdos no aparecen al despertar, sino un tiempo después.

Flashback end

Y eso pasó al día siguiente, por suerte hoy no había tenido clase con ella. Sacaba lo peor de sí mismo, y lo mejor de él no era ni bueno...

Entró en el gran comedor para cenar.

Nadezhda cenaba tranquilamente, tirando miradas a la mesa de profesores de tanto en tanto. El profesor de pociones la odiaba y eso la ponía profundamente triste, sin saber porqué.

La intrigaba de sobremanera su forma de ser... En esos ojos negros no se vislumbraba ningún sentimiento, eran tan fríos como dos bloques de hielo. En su andar y su forma de hablar dejaba en claro que era una persona dura, sin compasión. Debía haberle pasado algo realmente grave para convertirse en alguien así y ella quería saber el qué.

La puerta del gran comedor se abrió de golpe, haciendo que todos se giraran a mirar. Allí había una chica de pelo rizado negro hasta la cadera, ojos plateados, muy morena, escote pronunciado, falda por encima de las rodillas y botas de tacón, todo negro. El escote dejaba ver perfectamente un dragón tatuado que le subía hasta un lado de la cara y le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo del final de la falda.

Avanzó lentamente, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia hasta la mesa de profesores, delante del director.

-Buenas noches señor Dumbledore. Soy Milena Junqueira. Vengo desde Brasil hasta acá para ser alumna de usted y de otro profesor que me recomendaron dijeron...Severus Snape. No se si pronuncié bien, se me hace difícil el inglés.-dijo con un extraño acento. Severus se hinchó de orgullo, hasta en Brasil sabían de él.

-yo soy Severus Snape.-dijo con voz fuerte. Ella lo miró fijamente e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-por allá se lo conoce mucho por su facultad para hacer pociones. Usted sabrá que para conseguir el título de maestro superior de pociones ha de hacerse discípulo de uno, y ahora mismo sólo hay tres, usted, Marian Jake que está en paradero desconocido y lord Voldemort...-todos dejaron ir un gritito de terror al escuchar su nombre- aunque ni mucho menos triaría a ninguno de los dos ya que la señora Jake es muy mediocre y Voldemort...creo que son obvias las razones para no escogerlo. Espero que me acepte.-lo dijo todo de un tirón con su extraño acento, haciéndole difícil a todos descifrar que es lo que decía.-¿no responde? ¿llegué tarde y ya escogió a los dos discípulos?-dijo con preocupación.

-eh, no...aún no los he escogido. Nadie me lo ha pedido, es la primera...aunque ya tenía en la mira a alguien. No voy a decirle que sí a la primera, tendrá que pasar unas pruebas...

-...pero eso ya lo hablaréis más tarde...ahora, por favor Minerva, trae al sombrero seleccionador.-lo cortó el director. La subdirectora se levantó y se fue por una puerta trasera. Al cabo de pocos minutos estaba con el sombrero en una mano y el taburete en la otra. Lo puso delante de la mesa y le indicó a la chica que se sentara. Le puso el sombrero en la cabeza y en dos segundos este gritó...

-¡¡¡SLYTHERIN!

El profesor de pociones sonrió interiormente y se levantó al aplaudir mientras veía como Draco Malfoy le hacía un espacio a su lado.

Nadezhda estuvo amargada toda la noche. ¡Esa perra le había leído la mente! "que tonta eres Nadia, ¿de que te sirvieron 5 años de oclumancia si a la mínima dejas que te lean la mente? ¡y encima te quitará el puesto!"se dijo mirando a la chica con rabia disimulada, una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en la cara de la otra mientras dirigía sus ojos hacia ella.

Iba a ser la otra alumna como que se llamaba Nadezhda. Se lo prometió a si misma.

Dos personas en la mesa de profesores la miraban atentamente, una de ojos celestes y gafas de media luna y otra de ojos miel, provenientes del no-tan-nuevo profesor de DCAO.

Pero ella no dejaba nada a la vista, sólo esa sonrisa bonachona y ese brillo en los ojos de falsa felicidad. Esa zorra se las iba a pagar.

Que tonta era por dios...ella que venía para ser alumna de DCAO y acabó en pociones...y se había dejado llevar. Al entrar por esa puerta había visto a esa chica, había notado los sentimientos hacia su profesor y sin dudarlo, había dicho ser aprendiz de pociones. Hablaría con el profesor de DCAO para que le diera clases a parte.

Los días fueron pasando, Milena se convirtió en la favorita de Snape, Nadezhda la odiaba y para no verla, desistió en su intento de ser aprendiz de pociones para ser aprendiz de DCAO junto con Ron. Ella y Remus se llevaban la mar de bien y a veces se quedaban charlando hasta altas horas de la madrugada. El profesor la apreciaba muchísimo al contrario que a Milena, a quien ni siquiera se dignaba a prestar atención. Era incluso más Slytherin que el propio Draco Malfoy.

En la escuela se rumoreaba sobre que Lupin y su aprendiz eran pareja, lo mismo que Snape y su aprendiz, lo que sólo aumentaba la tensión entre ellas.

-Severus, de veras que no te entiendo...¿por qué no dejaste a Nadezhda ser tu aprendiz? Es buenísima en pociones...-le decía Lupin en la sala de profesores.

-verás Lupin, Katiusha no es lo suficientemente buena en pociones. Milena, sí. Y no aguanto a esa...Gryffindor. Es más sabelotodo que Granger. No llegaría ni a maestra inferior de pociones, lo único que hace es aprenderse los libros ¡si seguro que no había dado pociones en su vida!...no sabemos ni de que escuela viene...

-tus motivos son infundados...te diría de que escuela viene pero estaría rompiendo la confianza que ella ha puesto en mí. Sólo te digo que estás cometiendo un muy grave error al juzgarla. No la conoces, ni siquiera le dejas que te hable, es muy inteligente, mucho más de lo que todos piensan, y ahora me voy.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Habían pasado pronto dos meses cuando en medio de una de las clases, la marca le empezó a arder, cada vez más fuerte, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

-señorita Junqueira, queda al cargo de la clase.-dijo Snape antes de marcharse tambaleante.

Salió y echó a correr hacia el linde del bosque, en donde desapareció.

Pasaban los días y para desesperación de Nadezhda, no tenían información sobre el profesor. Remus la ayudaba con todo ya que sabía de la afición de ella para con el profesor de pociones. Casi no comía, ni dormía, pero seguía con su falsa felicidad, escuchando los problemas de los demás, desatendiendo los suyos. Estaba cada vez más pálida y flaca, los demás empezaron a notarlo, ya no vestía de blanco cuando no llevaba el uniforme. Algo se apoderaba de ella, sus ojos cada vez tenían menos de ese color miel de antaño, pasando a ser de un color liláceo, su pelo liso, cada vez estaba más y más rizado y día tras día se volvía más y más oscuro.

_Hoy, al nacer el día he mirado al cielo, y he podido ver  
Luz tan intensa y clara, rebosante de vida, q llegaba a mí  
Y tú sin saber q existía, has acabado con su vida  
Ya no lo puedo sentir  
Y ahora q me llena el vacío, pues ya no está aquí, en mí..._  
_Busco un sueño, una nueva ilusión  
Que me devuelva las ganas de vivir y la confianza en mí ser  
Esa luz q un día acarició mis sentidos, q borre la tristeza q hoy siento en el alma  
Y q vuelva para ser parte de mí  
Oh luz..._

Una noche en la que no podía dormir, como todas las noches últimamente, se levantó y salió de la habitación en dirección al lago. Se sentó en la orilla, mirando las estrellas y la luna menguante de ese color blanquecino cuando oyó un ruido en los matorrales, se puso en guardia pero nada salía de detrás. Se acercó lentamente y volvió a mirar a la luna asegurándose de que realmente no era luna llena. Se acercó aún más y miró atentamente, había algo negro en el suelo, como...como una tela...pero abultaba más, sin duda eso era...¡Un cuerpo! Se puso a cuclillas para verle el rostro y prefirió no haberlo hecho.

-...Oh, no...profes-sor Sn-nape...-tartamudeó con miedo. Le tocó la cara y su mano quedó manchada por un líquido que parecía...-¡sangre!-dijo con un grito de terror. Pasó un brazo por detrás de su cabeza y otro por debajo de las piernas levantándolo con inusitada fuerza.

-enfermería...no...Pomfrey...no...saber...mortifago...-murmuró entre quejidos de dolor. Ya lo había pensado y como no sabía el lugar donde estaban las habitaciones del profesor, lo estaba llevando a las suyas.

Le tapó la cara y dijo la contraseña a su sala común. Subió por las escaleras a su habitación y abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido. Lo dejó tendido encima de su cama y con cuidado le sacó la túnica y la camisa. Se quedó horrorizada al ver su torso lleno de heridas profundas, quemaduras, los huesos salidos de su sitio, rotos...

Tenía que darse prisa o él se desangraría en su cama. Abrió su baúl, lleno de pociones y sacó una de un color blanco, sacó una de sus camisas y la rompió. Puso el líquido blanco en ella y empezó a pasarlo por las heridas del profesor.

Por algo era la mejor en pociones y quería ser medimaga. Con la varita convirtió un lápiz en un bisturí y le hizo un pequeño cortecito en donde se notaba que una costilla le estaba a punto de dañar el pulmón, con una serie de hechizos puso la costilla en su sitio, tuvo que poner un hechizo silenciador en la cama para no despertar a toda la escuela de los gritos de dolor que pegaba el hombre. Cerró la herida con un conjuro y continuó reparándole los huesos cerrándole las heridas y demás. Pero el hombre se había quedado inconsciente y ya se estaban levantando todas. Con un hechizo se limpió el camisón y entró en la ducha.

Todo el día se lo había pasado histérica pensando en el hombre que tenía abandonado en la habitación. Cuando acabaron las clases fue a verlo.

Estaba en la misma posición que lo había dejado el día anterior. Cerró las cortinas y continuó con las heridas de las piernas, la espalda y la cara, que no las había hecho. Se fijó en la nariz, no era normal...no estaba rota pero por la forma se veía que algo le había pasado. Cogió un libro de los que tenía guardados y lo ojeó hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Era un maleficio...uno muy poderoso, por cierto. Alguien le había tirado hacía mucho, probablemente de niño porque tenia la piel perfectamente adaptada al cambio. El contra- hechizo lo tenía que hacer alguien con mucho poder o no saldría bien. Miró lo que tenía que decir mientras le apuntaba la nariz con la varita. Murmuró algo en latín y una luz azulada salió de su varita.

Cuando la luz desapareció Nadezhda cayó d rodillas, respirando agitadamente. Se arrastró hasta el baúl, sacó una poción verdosa y se la bebió. Ya más repuesta se levantó y se acercó al profesor. Tenía la nariz recta y perfilada. Según ella ahora estaba perfecto.

Pero tan preocupada por las heridas del profesor que no se había dado cuenta de que este ardía en fiebre y además estaba absolutamente sucio. Lo cogió como la otra noche y lo llevó al baño cerrando la puerta detrás. Titubeando le sacó los pantalones que le había vuelto a poner al acabar de curarlo, e intentando no mirarlo le sacó los boxers mientras la bañera se llenaba.

Al llenarse, lo metió en el agua con cuidado y lo empezó a enjabonar todo el cuerpo, con algunos problemas en ciertas partes...le limpió la cara y tapándole la nariz, metió su cabeza en el agua para sacarla rápidamente. Iba a aprovechar para hacerle un lavado a ese pelo...

Le llenó todo el pelo de un buen chorro de champú y empezó a frotarlo con fuerza pero sin llegar a hacerle daño. Vació la bañera y la volvió a llenar otra vez de agua limpia. Le quitó el champú de la cabeza y le puso el suavizante. Lo sacó del agua y lo secó.

-¡ai, dios! ¿y ahora que le pongo de ropa?-murmuró con desesperación y de un golpe de varita le seco el pelo que al estar limpio le había quedado ligeramente ondulado y con los días le llegaba por debajo de los hombros. Lo dejó con la toalla alrededor de la cintura encima de la cama sin sábanas ni colchas porque estaban sucias, aplicó un hechizo para que nadie abriera las cortinas y se fue corriendo a la habitación de Lupin, que ahora no debía estar, según sus cálculos.

Dijo la contraseña "werewolf" y entró. Abrió el armario y sacó unos pantalones beige, una camisa blanca y unos boxers verde claro. Se giró para irse...

-ejem, ejem...-tosió Remus para hacerse ver.-¿se puede saber, Nadezhda, porque te estás llevando ropa mía...?-preguntó divertido.

-yo...-no sabía que decirle así que opto por lo más peligroso...la verdad.-venga conmigo, quizá le necesite profesor.

Y así los dos salieron a prisa hasta la habitación de ella. Subieron las escaleras (los profesores si pueden subirlas aunque sean hombres) y entraron. Allí estaba Hermione, en el escritorio escribiendo algo. Se giró sorprendida al ver al profesor ahí.

-y bueno Nadezhda ¿dónde está el motivo por el que te llevabas mi ropa?-preguntó intrigado. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.

-yo...no creo prudente de que ella se entere, porque se lo dirá a Harry y a Ron, y ellos a los demás. Es peligroso que se enteren los demás...-ahora los otros dos la miraban preocupados.

-si no quieres que se sepa, no se sabrá. Por mí, soy una tumba.-le dijo Hermione muy rápido.

-cerrad bien la puerta de la habitación para que no entre nadie.-Remus lanzó un hechizo. Se acercó a su cama y abrió las cortinas dejando a los dos con los ojos como platos.

-¡¿qué hace un desconocido en tu cama!¡Y ENCIMA CON SÓLO UNA TOALLA!-gritó Remus fuera de si.

-profesor, no es un desconocido, es Snape.

-pe-pero...él ¿qué hace aquí? Todo el mundo está preocupado por él, y él aquí durmiendo ¿y qué le ha pasado en el pelo y la nariz? Está...menos feo.-dijo Remus de carrerilla.

-uno, no está durmiendo, está inconsciente; dos, está aquí porque me lo encontré medio muerto en el lago y lo último que me dijo fue que no lo llevara a la enfermería y tres, le he lavado el pelo y le he reparado la nariz, lo que tenía era un maleficio. Necesitaba ropa parra ponérsela a él y sólo pensé en ti. Tiene mucha fiebre por eso he tenido que bañarlo. Me iría bien que me ayudarais, yo ya no puedo más...-dijo bostezando.

-de acuerdo, yo lo visto, Hermione y tú hacéis tu cama y después nos vamos turnando para bajarle la fiebre.

Los días fueron pasando. El aspecto de Nadezhda fue volviendo a ser el de siempre. Severus seguía en la habitación de las chicas, llevaba ya 14 días en él. Remus insistía en que lo pasaran al suyo pero ella se negaba. Él venía cada tarde a bañarlo y a cambiarlo de ropa. Ella y Hermione lo cuidaban y Nadezhda se pasaba horas y horas hablándole y leyéndole libros que tenía sobre pociones.

A Milena, parecía no importarle que Snape no estuviera, se dedicaba a intentar entablar conversación con el profesor de DCAO, cosa que no le salía como ella esperaba.

Pero mientras no podía hablar con él, se iba a la cama con todo aquel mínimamente aceptable que se lo propusiera.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Abrió los ojos lentamente, le dolían los parpados y sentía calor y frío a la vez. Se movió hacia un lado pero había algo peludo. Lo miró intentando enfocar...era una cabeza...rubia...Malfoy...se apartó bruscamente y la cabeza se levantó.

-¡Despertaste! ¡Por fin!-gritó con júbilo un voz de chica.

-¿...dónde estoy..?-preguntó medio asustado. No veía bien al haber mantenido los ojos cerrados tanto tiempo.

-en mi habitación. En la habitación de sexto año de Gryffindor.

Se levantó de un salto.-KATIUSHA-gritó. Alguien entró en la habitación.-LUPIN-volvió a gritar y por el segundo grito, salió de detrás de las cortinas otra persona...-¡GRANGER!

-Severus, que bien que ya despertaste, has estado inconsciente unos...16 días...Nadezhda te encontró y te curó.-al oír lo último se levantó la camisa azul cielo y miró sorprendido que no tenía ni cicatrices.

-¿cómo...?-empezó a preguntar él

-ni pregunte, total, soy una fracasada en pociones ¿no?-salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

-pobrecilla, tantos días estresada porque pensaba que no despertaría y al final ha explotado...-le dijo Remus mirando la puerta con tristeza.

-¿me ha curado ella?-preguntó el hombre sorprendido.

-si, y no sólo las heridas...-le dijo Hermione acercándole un espejo de Lavender. El hombre se quedó en shock, no se fijó ni en el pelo.

-...mi nariz...me ha arreglado la nariz...el maleficio...-balbuceó pasándose uno de sus largos dedos por la nariz.- se habrá quedado sin fuerzas ¿no?...

-no lo sabemos, no lo demostró en todo caso.-dejó de fijarse en la nariz y miró...

-¡Por merlín! ¡Mi pelo! Está...limpio...

-si ¡Ah! Y le compró una túnica nueva para cuando despertara.-sacaron del baúl de la chica una túnica azul oscura de capa negra.

-creo que ya descansaste bastante así que lo mejor será que te prepares, ya es casi la hora de la cena. Tu varita está encima del escritorio. Adiós.-Remus iba a salir pero se giró por última vez-e intenta que no te vean...estás en un cuarto de chicas.

Cuando la puerta del comedor se abrió, todo el mundo se giró sorprendido. Un guapo y elegante hombre de pelo negro ondulado y ojos como la pez avanzaba hacia la mesa de profesores.

-¡¡Severus!-dijo Albus casi gritando. Todos absolutamente, dejaron caer la mandíbula de la impresión.¿ese era el profesor más odiado? Los profesores se levantaron para abrazarle y preguntarle que le había pasado, como estaba, etc. E inesperadamente Draco se levantó y empezó a aplaudir, siguiéndolo toda la mesa Slytherin y después todo el comedor.

-¡Estábamos mejor sin ti! Ojalá y se hubiera muerto...-dijo un chico de Hufflepuff. Los profesores iban a decir algo cuando alguien se levantó de Gryffindor y le pegó un puñetazo en la cara, todos se callaron.

-¡Maldito Hijo de puta! ¡MUÉRETE TU!-se oyó por todo el comedor una voz de chica, y entonces la pudieron identificar...era Nadezhda Katiusha-si vuelves a hablar así de Snape...el que morirá serás tú...-le susurró en la oreja.

-¿Es una amenaza?-dijo temblando ligeramente al ver que los ojos de la chica se estaban poniendo liláceos, el pelo se le estaba rizando sólo y empezaba a verse negro.

-Si-dijo con voz fuerte, inhumana, produciendo escalofríos a todos los que la oyeron.

-señorita Katiusha 15 puntos menos por faltarle al respeto a un compañero. Señor Novak, 40 puntos menos por su intervención infundada que, por cierto, fue de muy mal gusto dadas las circunstancias en que nos encontramos.-habló el director con enfado. Snape aún miraba a la chica con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos de par en par.

Esa chica...lo acababa de defender delante de todo el mundo...acababa de pegarle un puñetazo a un compañero mayor que ella...porque lo habían insultado...

Salió de sus pensamientos para mirarla bien. Ahora estaba con la cara entre las manos y Granger le pasaba un brazo por los hombros mientras le susurraba algo a la oreja.

-Severus...habla con ella...por el bien de los dos.

_Hoy, al nacer el día he mirado al cielo, y he podido ver  
Aquella luz tan intensa y clara, q anhelaba mi alma, extrañándote  
Y tú, q por fin también la sientes, has dejado q nos llene con su magia inmortal  
Y ahora, esa luz constante permanecerá en ti, y en mí...  
Busco un sueño, una nueva ilusión  
Que me devuelva las ganas de vivir y la confianza en mi ser  
Esa luz q un día acarició mis sentidos, q borre la tristeza q hoy siento en el alma  
Y q vuelva para ser parte de mí_**  
**_Oh luz..._

-¿Yo?¿por qué?-se quejó.

-¿qué por qué? ¡te acaba de defender delante de todo el mundo! Está colada por ti, o al menos te admira mucho...déjale en claro que es lo que sientes...o lo que no sientes por ella, pero le estás haciendo daño...lo mínimo que deberías hacer es tratarla mejor.-le dijo Remus empezando a enfadarse.

Esa chica...lo más probable es que estuviera enamorada de él. Esa chica era preciosa y estaba enamorada de él... Al pensar en eso, como miles de mariposas revolotearon en su estomago. No podía ser...Tenía que averiguarlo.

Se levantó de la mesa y se plantó delante de ella.

-Katiusha, sígame.-dijo con su habitual tono de desprecio cuando se dirigía a ella. Los demás lo miraron con cara de odio, la había hecho llorar.

Sin esperarla siquiera, marchó por la puerta principal. Esperó un momento hasta oír las pisadas tras él y entró en una sala con ella detrás.

-cierre la puerta.-ella le hizo caso y se sentó en una silla. Él se sentó delante suyo, en una de las mesas y suspiró con cansancio.-¿por qué lo ha hecho?

-...-ella ni siquiera subió la mirada del suelo pero Snape pudo ver perfectamente como lágrimas se deslizaban por sus dulces mejillas hasta el suelo.

-¿por qué me ha defendido señorita Katiusha?-dijo empezando a desesperarse. No le gustaba que lloraran delante suyo, no sabía desenvolverse.

-yo...no lo se...-no supo porqué aquella contestación le dolió en lo más profundo de alma. Que egoísta había sido al pensar que una chica tan bonita podría fijarse en alguien como...él.

-lo que me faltaba...ahora, la señorita yo-lo-se-todo, no sabe porqué coño ha defendido al profesor que detesta.-dijo en el tono más hiriente posible. Ella se encogió en su asiento.-pues si no tiene una muy buena razón que yo crea aceptable, déjame que le diga cuatro cosas...¡A mi no me defiende nadie como si no supiera defenderme! Y usted acaba de cometer un muy grave error...¡me acaba de intentar dejar en ridículo Katiusha! Y no se lo voy a perdonar...-dijo girándose hacia la puerta pero una honda de energía lo hizo girarse sorprendido.

-es usted...asqueroso...y NO, ¡YO NO HE INTENTADO DEJARLO EN RIDÍCULO, SNAPE! LO ÚNICO QUE HE HECHO HA SIDO DEFENDERLO PORQUE LO AMO...¡si profesor, has escuchado bien, LO AMO! ...y me ha hecho daño...mucho daño...y no se lo voy a perdonar...-sollozó una criatura de largo pelo rizado negro y violeta, ojos liláceos, nariz puntiaguda y grandes alas de mariposa negra y plateada. Era más delgada que Nadezhda pero se veía que era ella.

Las lágrimas brillaban con luz propia en su cara.

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, que Nadezhda echó a correr por el corredor dejándolo en estado de shock.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Una chica corría desesperada por un corredor mientras las lágrimas bajaban desesperadas por su cara. Iba chocando con todos los que salían del gran comedor.

-¡¡Nadezhda!-alguien gritó detrás suyo. Siguió corriendo pero alguien la cogió por el brazo y la giró.

-Remus...-se abrazó a él y continuó llorando desesperada.-no puedo más...ni tan solo me aguanta. Me odia y no se porqué...-las lágrimas iban cada vez más de prisa y un aura blanca la envolvía.

-Nadezhda...no llores más que se me rompe el corazón al verte así. Escúchame bien, yo también pase por esto, me enamoré de quien no debía y...sufrí muchísimo...y una buena amiga me dijo esta frase-Nadezhda subió la cara y lo miró atentamente- nadie merece tus lágrimas y quien las merezca no te hará llorar. Recuérdala bien porque tiene toda la razón. Y ahora ve a la torre Gryffindor que ya deben estar todos allí.-.él se giró y empezó a andar.

-¡¡Remus!-el profesor se giró- ¿quién te dijo esa frase?

-Lily Potter, la madre de Harry.-se quedaron mirando en silencio.

-grácias Moony...por todo...siempre consigues hacerme sonreír.-la chica sonrió y se marchó. Volvía a ser la de siempre, al menos físicamente y eso lo tranquilizó un poco.

-y ahora Severus Snape te vas a enterar de lo que pasa cuando le haces daño a mis amigos-susurró Remus con odio dirigiéndose hacia las mazmorras.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Nadezhda ¿por qué lo hiciste? - preguntaba Hermione mientras se sentaba en la cama de la chica. Nadezhda estaba de espaldas. Herm le apoyó una mano en la espalda.- siempre te guardas los sentimientos pero esta vez no lo hiciste ¿por qué?

-llevaba dieciséis días cuidando de Snape y él no me dijo ni grácias. Cuando me cabreo mucho o me decepciono no soy capaz de guardarlos como querría. El golpe que le pegué a Novak fue un impulso y decirle lo que le dije a Snape después...no se, no se que me pasó. Lo único que se es que me quiero ir de aquí...-todo lo dijo en un sollozo contenido.

-¡tu no te irás Nadia! No dejaré que tires la toalla a la primera que no sale lo querías...-dijo Herm enfadada y señalándola.

-Mione, no es la primera. Desde que he llegado nada ha salido como yo quería. Yo no se que le hice pero no me aguanta, si hasta me ha dicho que lo del golpe a Novak ha sido para dejarlo en ridículo, como si no se pudiera defender.-al acabar de hablar se le escapó finalmente el sollozo.

-¿Eso te ha dicho? ¡Dios, vas y te enamoras del más hijo puta de todos! ¿por qué no de Remus?

-yo se quien le gusta a Remus y no soy precisamente yo...-le dijo girándose para encararla.

-¿sabes quien le gusta a Remus?-preguntó sorprendida.

-si, es mi mejor amigo y me cuenta muchas cosas ¿por qué?¿ te interesa?-preguntó con una media sonrisa, pero con las lágrimas aun en los ojos.

-¿eh? ¡No!...no, no...yo...buenas noches Nadia...-Hermione se acercó a su cama, se metió y cerró las cortinas.

-Bien, Moony, quizá no te será tan difícil como te piensas tener una oportunidad.-sonrió y cerró bien las cortinas otra vez.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era la hora del desayuno y bajaron todos a comer. Nadezhda siguiendo el ritual de cada mañana paseó la mirada por la mesa de profesores. Ni Snape ni Remus estaban, se giró hacia la puerta y entró Snape, que tenía una herida bastante fea en la cara, todos lo miraban al pasar. Al cabo de dos minutos entró Remus, tenía la mano vendada e iba cojo.

Nadezhda se levantó con el entrecejo fruncido y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Remus ¿puedes venir, por favor?- le dijo cuando este pasó por su lado. Él enrojeció como un niño pequeño al que lo descubren con las manos en la masa y la siguió hasta fuera. Unos ojos negros los observaban con rencor.

-¡¡¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando! ¡Te pegaste con Snape! ¡Estás mal de la cabeza! ¡¡Bastante metí la pata yo como para que encima tu te pegases con él!- gritaba Nadezhda dando vueltas por la clase furiosa.

-¡Nadia, él empezó! Yo solo fui a decirle cuatro cosas, él me dijo que no me metiese en su vida y me empujó, yo también y... El resto te lo imaginas.-dijo sonrojándose. Nadezhda lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-lo que tu digas Moony, pero que quede claro que sigo pensando que eres un chalado y ahora por favor súbete el pantalón para descubrir que te hizo en la pierna y te lo curo.

-de acuerdo mandona...

Cuándo acabó de curarlo se fue a su primera clase, transformaciones.

La clase fue bien, no pasó nada interesante, como siempre. La siguiente clase, encantamientos, fue como siempre, algunos a los que les costó más y a otros menos. Y la clase siguiente ya era pociones.

-no voy-le dijo ella a Hermione.

-no puedes hacer eso, ¡va contra las normas!

-pues lo haré, no estoy de humor para aguantarlo riéndose de mí. Te aseguro que no es agradable verme cabreada y podemos acabar mal y con cientos de puntos menos.

-Nadia, si no vas me quejaré, soy prefecta y no puedo pasarlo por alto. Ven y pasa de él.

-...lo intentaré pero si pasa algo no te quejes ni te enfades.-bajaron a las mazmorras y entraron.

-Granger y Katiusha, por fin se dignan a venir ¡30 puntos menos para Gryffindor! Siéntense aquí-señaló la única mesa desocupada, justo delante de él. Nadie se había querido sentar ahí, ni siquiera los de su casa, y eso sin duda era un mal augurio sobre el estado de su profesor. Nadezhda sacó una libreta y empezó a hacer dibujitos, hoy iba a pasar.-Hoy haremos veritaserum ¿alguien me explica sus propiedades?-directamente pasó a mirar a la mesa de delante, "Katiusha no se que está haciendo, pero si quiere jugar, juguemos", se acercó por detrás, toda la clase aguantando la respiración y se quedó mirando todo el pergamino lleno de dibujos. Su cara se empezó a colorear por la furia. Pegó un puñetazo a la mesa y la libreta cayó al suelo. Toda la clase pegó un bote por el ruido.

-¿acaso se cree usted tan sabia que no necesita prestar atención, srita. Katiusha?-susurró. Hermione le pegó un codazo a Nadezhda.

-sinceramente profesor, no se de que me sirve prestar atención si cuando voy a contestar o no me presta atención o incluso me baja puntos.-dijo sin tan siquiera subir la mirada. Y empezó a golpetear con las uñas a la mesa.

-¡50 puntos menos! Es usted una maleducada.-siseó Snape perdiendo los estribos.

-No, no lo soy.

-¿cómo dice?-preguntó incrédulo

-que no lo soy, me ha pedido explicaciones y yo se las he dado así que no tenía derecho a quitarme puntos pero me da igual, quíteme tantos puntos como le de la gana, ya los volveré a conseguir.-dijo mirándolo a los ojos fríamente.

-¡no se quien la ha criado pero desde luego que ha hecho un mal trabajo! Es usted insoportable, se cree que lo sabe todo ¡¡Y NO SABE NADA! No sabe hacer las pociones bien, las informaciones que da no son correctas ¡¡Y ENCIMA SE DEDICA A VACILARME! ¡Seguro que usted no había echo pociones en su vida! ¡Es usted una egocéntrica y una arrogante! ¡¡Siempre ha de llamar la atención y lo hace de la forma más penosa posible!- Nadezhda se pasó la lengua por los labios en una media sonrisa y se levantó quedando encarada a su profesor.

-siga usted así profesor, que va a perder su trabajo ¿alguna vez le han explicado que no se puede insultar a sus alumnos?¿sabe que si nos lo propusiéramos lo podríamos echar? Eso en primer lugar. No tiene ni puta idea de enseñar pociones. Si tuviera, se daría cuenta de que yo no soy mala, de que Longbottom en realidad si sabe hacerlas y su único problema es que usted lo pone nervioso con sus broncas y comentarios hacia él, de que Draco Malfoy no ha hecho una sola poción este año y ha ganado más de cien puntos, de que a Granger, por el simple echo de que no le simpatiza, no puede dejar de hacerle caso. Y le voy a contar algo absolutamente interesante, según usted yo nunca hice pociones ¿entonces ya me dirá usted como llegué a entrar con cinco años a la escuela superior de pociones de Rusia?¿o como puede ser que haya ganado 32 concursos de pociones? ¿o por qué motivo tengo una plaza en el laboratorio del ministerio alemán desde los diez años? Sinceramente es usted el peor profesor de pociones que he conocido, Crabbe o Goyle harían mejor su clase que usted. Si lo que quiere es dar clase, lo mejor sería dejar de lamentarse en el pasado y dejara de amargarse, porque lo único que consigue es que todos se aparten de usted.-terminó tranquilamente. Todos la miraban con los ojos como platos.

-Fuera de mi clase...espere en el pasillo hasta que termine.-dijo casi sin voz. Ella cogió sus cosas y salió tan tranquila.

Todos salían de pociones y le daban la enhorabuena por su discurso en voz baja, también le ofrecían su pésame por lo que vendría.

-Katiusha, sígame.-le dijo Snape y entraron a su despacho. Él se sentó tras su mesa y ella en una que había al otro lado.- ¿se da usted cuenta de que me acaba de faltar gravemente el respeto delante de toda la clase?

-Sí ¿y se da usted cuenta de cuantas veces nos lo ha faltado a nosotros, sus alumnos?-le respondió ácidamente.

-¡Soy su superior!

-Ese es su problema. Se siente superior a los demás...hasta que no entienda que por ser profesor no le da derecho a meterse con nosotros, no podrá dar nunca clases bien.

-Si no me comporto como lo hago, nadie me tiene respeto.

-Su problema es que no busca que le tengan respeto, busca atemorizar a sus alumnos. McGonagall nunca ha faltado el respeto a un alumno y todos le tienen respeto. ¿por qué? Porque es severa hasta un punto y es JUSTA.

-si, si, lo que usted diga. No la quiero ver más en mi clase si es tan buena como dice ser. ¿por qué vino a Hogwarts Katiusha? Usted ya tiene trabajo asegurado, según ha afirmado.

-en primer lugar vine porque necesitaba acabar mis estudios de las otras asignaturas y también vine para ser alumna de usted especialmente, porque sabía de su trabajo como profesor aquí y de que usted es uno de los tres únicos maestros superiores de pociones que hay en el mundo. Quería que me cogiera de aprendiz, pero supongo que ya debe estar contento de haberme jodido los sueños.

-Señorita Katiusha acaba de repetir medio discurso de la señorita Junqueira con lo que se me hace difícil creerla.

-Ya, ¿verdad que es sorprendente lo que hace la legeremancia, todos los años que llevo practicando oclumancia y se me olvidó cerrar la mente cuando la miré a los ojos mientras entraba. Aunque sinceramente, no me esperaba que ella se dedicara a hacerme esto. Pero, en fin, yo ya le devolví la jugada.

-¿a que se refiere con eso?-preguntó con sorpresa bien disimulada.

-A que era yo la que le dijo esas palabras exactas a Dumbledore cuando llegué, en la primera noche. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza decírselo a usted en persona. Y era ella la que vino para ser aprendiz de DCAO, no yo. Tendría que haber pensado en las consecuencias de cabrearme. ¿nunca se ha fijado en que Remus nunca escucha mientras ella habla? Le ha preguntado como veinte veces si no puede tener tres aprendices de DCAO.-Snape la miraba sin parpadear, procesando toda la información.

-puede irse. La espero a las ocho para cumplir su castigo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Ya eran las ocho de la noche y Nadezhda esperaba en la puerta del despacho a que Snape le abriera. Al final la puerta se abrió y por ella salió Milena Junqueira que la miraba con furia, sus pupilas eran verticales y su pelo rojo y liso.

-¡TU! Maldita Gryffindor...-cogió a Nadezhda por el cuello y la estampó con fuerza contra la pared.- me quitas todo lo que quiero maldita infeliz...¡No sabes con quien te enfrentas! Esta vez Lupin no podrá responder por ti.-dijo con odio. El pasillo temblaba con fuerza y unas alas inmensas de dragón le salieron en la espalda a Milena que tiró a Nadezhda al suelo con fuerza haciendo que esta saliera despedida. Snape miraba esto desde la puerta, quería comprobar cuanta fuerza tenían sus dos alumnas.

-Que miedo Junqueira... Sinceramente das pena, maldita. ¿piensas que con estos trucos baratos harás que te tenga miedo?-el ser de alas de mariposa, ojos liláceos y pelo rizado negro volvía a estar en el lugar de Nadezhda que se acercaba a paso rápido, puso la mano delante suyo y un rayo liláceo salió de ella impactando contra la otra chica que salió despedida hacia atrás.

-llevo meses esperando esta pelea contigo. No tienes ni idea del poder que puedo llegar a tener.-dijo Milena cuando unas sombras negras empezaron a danzar a su alrededor. Nadezhda estaba al lado de la puerta del despacho de Snape, junto a este mismo. Milena puso las manos delante suyo en una posición un tanto extraña. Una bola negra de energía apareció delante de sus manos.

-profesor póngase detrás de mí.-le dijo a Snape que sin rechistar le hizo caso. La bola de energía de las manos de Milena salió disparada. De mientras Nadezhda se arrancó un colgante y susurró unas palabras extrañas. Ante ella apareció un bastón negro con una mariposa del mismo color y violeta en la parte de arriba. Picó el suelo con él y de dentro salieron unas cintas negras y blancas que se pusieron como una tela de araña delante de ella. Cuando la bola chocó se hizo un momento de silencio para después producir tremenda explosión. Los tres salieron despedidos y Nadezhda cogió a Snape antes de tocar la pared y lo envolvió con sus alas.

Todo se volvió negro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrió los ojos lentamente estaba todo oscuro. Se revolvió en su sitio y de golpe volvió la luz.

-¿está bien profesor?- le preguntó una voz dulce. Unos ojos liláceos lo miraban con preocupación. Enfocó mejor y vio Nadezhda aún transformada. Ella cerró los ojos y su aspecto cambió. Cogió el bastón y con un susurro, este volvió a ser un colgante. Se lo puso y se acercó a él. Lo cogió del brazo y lo ayudó a levantarse. -¿tiene alguna herida? ¿le duele algo?

-No. ¿está usted bien?-preguntó fríamente.

-Mejor que nunca. Tengo que hacer eso más veces sino acabo estresada y me pasa lo que me ha estado pasando estos días, que estoy histérica perdida.-hizo crujir los dedos y después su cuello. Se giró hacia el resto del pasillo.-Vaya...si que pusieron hechizos en el castillo. Aunque claro, tampoco hemos hecho demasiado. Hubiese sido peligroso dejar ir toda la fuerza de dentro.

-¿No la habéis dejado ir ya?-preguntó con sorpresa y preocupación.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Claro que no! Créeme esto no fue ni una cuarta parte de mi poder y estoy segura que el de Junqueira tampoco.-dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Bueno pues...supongo que debería pedirle que fuera mi aprendiz de pociones. Es lo mínimo...-dijo Snape con cierto recelo y arrastrando las palabras como si le costara pronunciarlas.- Me ha salvado la vida ya dos veces...

-¡¿De verdad me acepta de aprendiz!-dijo sorprendida y contenta. Le saltó encima y lo abrazó.- ¡si ya sabía yo que usted no era mala persona como intenta aparentar!- le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y bajó otra vez al suelo.

-No. vuelva. a hacer. Eso- siseó con odio pero no consiguió apagar la sonrisa que adornaba la cara de la joven. -vamos al comedor que ya debe ser la hora de la cena pero no se crea que me he olvidado de su castigo. Lo tendrá mañana sábado después del desayuno.

-¡Pero hay salida a Hogsmead!-se quejó.

-Haberlo pensado antes.-dijo empezando a andar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se sentaron cada uno en su mesa y empezaron a cenar tranquilamente. Nadezhda hablaba con Hermione sin prestar atención a los tres pares de ojos que la miraban clandestinamente.

Se iban a levantar cuando Dumbledore picó una copa para que todos callasen.

-Buenas noches alumnos...y alumnas por supuesto-dijo mirando a dos chicas que se habían quejado.- vengo a anunciarles que como este año no hay nada especial, los profesores decidimos que el día de navidad habrá un baile...-fue interrumpido por cuchicheos y gritos de júbilo.- alumnos por favor guarden silencio...Como iba diciendo habrá un baile el día de navidad. Es preferible ir con pareja pero si no consiguen o prefieren ir un grupo de amigos o incluso solos, pueden hacerlo. Los profesores también participaremos y está PROHIBIDO no venir. Habrá dos profesores en las puertas que apuntaran los nombres de los que van viniendo. La fiesta no acabará hasta que los alumnos lo decidan...-fue interrumpido otra vez con gritos y aplausos.-...y podrán ir por donde quieran siempre y cuando el lugar no esté prohibido. Además quiero decirles que a parte de este baile habrá dos más: uno en san Valentín y otro de fin de curso. En los dos primeros podrán venir de 5º a 7º (y cursos menores si van de pareja de alguien). En el último podrán venir los que quieran sean del curso que sean. Ahora sí. Buenas noches.

Todos se levantaron y se fueron yendo a sus respectivas torres mientras los profesores se quedaban charlando en su mesa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nadezhda se sentó en los sofás de la sala común junto con Ron, Harry, Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, Dean, Neville y Ginny. Entonces llegó Hermione.

-hola Mione- la saludaron todos.

-hola... Nadia ¡ya tengo pareja!-me susurró al oído muy contenta.

-¡oh! No me digas que te lo ha pedido Remus...-dije sorprendida.

-¡si! ¿cómo lo sabes?

-no se... ¿Vosotros ya tenéis pareja para el baile?-les preguntó a los otros.

-no pero...¿Lavender quieres ir conmigo?-le preguntó Seamus, a lo que ella sonrió afirmativamente.

-¿y tu, Parvati?-le preguntó Dean a la chica. Ella enrojeció y después le dijo que sí.

-yo ya tengo pareja, Neville me lo pidió al salir del comedor.-dijo Ginny.

-Ron ¿tienes pareja?-le preguntó Nadezhda a lo que el chico negó.-¿quieres ir conmigo?

-eh...vale...-dijo con las orejas rojas.-pero...yo no se bailar...

-oh, no importa, si quieres yo te enseño. Cuando le pillas el truquillo es muy fácil. Por cierto Harry ¿tu con quien vas?

-con nadie.-dijo intentando disimular la tristeza.- no se ni si vendré.

-aun que no vayas con nadie vente con nosotros, será divertido.-le animó Nadezhda.

-bueno...ya veré.-sonrió ligeramente.

-Mione, subimos que te he de comentar algo importante de lo que no me acordaba. Hasta mañana chicos.-las dos subieron a prisa y se encerraron en la habitación, se tiraron a la cama de Nadezhda, cerraron las cortinas y pusieron el hechizo silenciador.-¡¡soy aprendiz de pociones Mione!

-¡¿cómo lo has conseguido!-preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa y Nadezhda procedió a contarle todo lo que había pasado esta tarde.-pero, Nadia... Si estás castigada mañana, no podrás comprar el vestido ¡porque la fiesta es el sábado que viene!

-claro que vendré Mione ¿aun no me conoces? Tengo varios ases en la manga.-sonrió pícaramente.-y ahora ¡a dormir!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

6

Nadezhda se levantó a las 8, se duchó, se vistió con su mini-falda blanca y su camisa ajustada de manga tres cuartos del mismo color, se puso su abrigo de piel de oso blanco hasta un poco por arriba de los tobillos y sus botas de tacón de aguja también blancas. Se hizo una cola alta y se pintó la ralla de los ojos blanca, por supuesto.

Cogió su bolso, puso unas cuantas pociones, su varita y un espejo y salió de la habitación tarareando una canción.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entró al gran comedor, como ya se esperaba, los profesores y algunos alumnos (entre ellos Hermione) ya estaban desayunando. Muchos la saludaban al pasar y ella les devolvía el saludo. Se sentó al lado de la otra chica, que enseguida subió la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo.

-Buenos días Nadia- la saludó sonriendo.

-¡¡Buenas Mione!-le devolvió el saludo con efusividad. Se puso unas tostadas en el plato y empezó a desayunar.-¿qué lees hoy?

-un libro muggle. Jane Eyre. Tendrías que leerlo, es precioso.

-ya lo he hecho, me lo he leído 3 veces. Me encantó.-dijo soñadora y continuó comiendo.

Al acabar de comer, las dos se levantaron y salieron del gran comedor.

-vamos ya para Hogsmead.-le susurró Nadezhda.

-pero ¿y tu castigo?

-oh, cierto. Ven.-entraron en una aula en desuso y Nadezhda sacó el pequeño colgante que llevaba siempre debajo de la camisa. Lo cogió entre las dos manos fuertemente y cerró los ojos, una luz salió del colgante cegando los ojos de Hermione y cuando volvió a ver, en vez de una Nadezhda, había dos.-ya está.

-¿cómo has hecho eso?-preguntó Mione sorprendida.

-el colgante tiene algunos hechizos dentro, entre los que está el de duplicado.-respondieron las dos Nadezhdas a la vez. Una de las dos se giró hacia la otra- has de ir con Hermione a comprar un vestido que nos quede bien. Ves con cuidado de que los profesores no te vean. Has de ir por el pasillo de la bruja tuerta hasta Honeydukes y allí os encontraréis Mione y tu. Si además me compras algunas ropas y complementos a juego con el vestido, mejor aun. Yo iré al castigo con Snape. Divertiros. Salid dentro de un par de minutos.-le dio a la otra una bolsa con dinero que se guardó Hermione en el bolso y salió hacia el despacho del profesor de pociones.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Picó a la puerta y un hombre en tejanos y jersey negro de cuello alto le abrió la puerta. Ella lo miró de arriba a bajo con sorpresa.

-buenos días profesor. No sabía que tuviera usted ropa muggle.-le sonrió mientras él la dejaba pasar a su despacho y cerraba la puerta tras ella.

-hay muchas cosas de mi que usted no sabe, srita. Katiusha.-le dijo el otro con frialdad. Al menos ya no le hablaba con odio, era un gran paso, pensó Nadezhda con una sonrisa.

-¿De veras?-dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. La imagen de un niño llorando en un calabozo llegó a su cabeza fugazmente. Ella apartó la mirada rápidamente.-¿cuál es el castigo profesor?

Pero él no respondió, la miraba con sorpresa y molestia, que se iba volviendo a furia por momentos.

-¿que pasa Katiusha, porqué apartó la mirada? ¿no le pareció suficiente dejarme en ridículo delante de mis alumnos ayer? ¿además ha de entrar en mi mente? ¿le gustaron mis recuerdos?-la miró con desprecio esperando una respuesta que sabía que no llegaría-¡Conteste!-le giró la cara hacia él de golpe. Y sus ojos volvieron a conectar.

-solo vi uno...-Ella tenía una mirada de tristeza muy grande y entonces el profesor supo lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Cientos de imágenes llegaron a su mente de golpe. Una niña de unos tres años reía en las piernas de su madre. La niña sola delante de la tumba de sus padres. La niña preparando pociones un poco más grande. Ella en una fila de niñas todas vestidas igual. Una mujer pegándola y encerrándola en un cuarto lleno de espejos en los que se reflejaban imágenes confusas que la hacían llorar de miedo. Ella siendo maltratada por un hombre. La escuela de pociones. Más maltratos por parte del mismo hombre. Ella a los diez años haciendo pociones. Más y más maltratos, torturas, insultos. Y así pasaron unos diez minutos hasta que se acabaron las imágenes.

Abrió los ojos, no sabía que los hubiera cerrado. Ella se había girado de espaldas a él. Volvía a estar convertida.

-No tenía porque hacer eso Katiusha-dijo con la voz ligeramente temblorosa. Le miró la espalda y fue a sentarse suspirando. La chica seguía en la posición estática.-¿Katiusha?-preguntó con ligera preocupación. Ella se giró hacia él y respiró profundamente. Volvió a su forma humana, cayendo de rodillas. Él se levantó del sillón y la ayudó a levantarse, sentándola en el sofá.

-------------------------------------------------------

Lo miró de reojo mientras con cansancio metía la mano en el bolso y sacaba una poción para recuperar fuerzas. Se la tomó entera.

-¿por qué me enseñó sus recuerdos?-preguntó con molestia fingida.

-yo...lo siento...sólo quería...pedirle perdón...y...quería que dejara de odiarme pero creo...que eso no se puede cambiar.-dijo con la cara entre las manos intentando ocultar sus lágrimas. Él tragó con dificultad como si fuera a decir algo contra su voluntad.

-Kat...Nadezhda...-ella subió la mirada con sorpresa, sus ojos estaban más brillantes que nunca.-...yo...yo no te odio. No podría. Es usted...eres tan buena con todos que dudo que nadie pueda. Y...grácias por confiar en mi enseñándome tus recuerdos, sólo una persona confió tanto en mi como para hacer eso.-susurró intentando no mirarla a la cara. Si lo hubiera hecho, ella habría visto al Severus sin la máscara de desprecio. Hubiera sido la primera persona después de 16 años.

Se quedaron en un silencio incómodo mientras él se sentaba al otro lado del sofá. Ella lo siguió con la mirada.

-grácias por decirme esto, es muy importante para mi que las personas que...valoro...me demuestren lo mismo, aunque sea en menor medida.-se miraron a los ojos un momento y él le dio una ligera sonrisa ante la sorpresa de ella.

-bueno, diría que nos dejamos el castigo...a ver, primero tenemos que decidir a que hora vendrá para hacer las clases para llegar a maestra superior.¿qué tardes tiene libres?

-hago clases de DCAO todos los días menos el sábado y el domingo. Las clases son de 8 a 10.

-bueno...eso no deja mucho margen de elección... No puedo hacer las clases después de Lupin porque no resistiría dos semanas. No puedo coger ni el domingo ni el sábado porque son sus días de descanso. Y los otros días al finalizar las clases ha de descansar y hacer los deberes. Decida usted.

-podría hacer una hora de lunes a viernes después de las de el profesor Lupin y hacer los sábados toda la tarde.

-¿y Hogsmead?

-prefiero hacer pociones a ir por el pueblo aunque más tarde quizás quiera ir. Las pociones y el título son más importantes para mi.

-usted lo ha decidido así. No voy a ir cambiándole el horario.-le dijo con frialdad pero el orgullo se reflejaba en sus ojos.- y ahora el castigo...ordene y limpie esos dos estantes de allí y entonces se podrá ir.-le señaló a un pequeño armario y ella empezó con su castigo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

La observaba limpiar aunque intentara más de mil veces apartar la mirada. Aun no creía que ella lo amara como decía. Era tan bonita toda vestida de blanco. Tenía un aire de pureza que lo atormentaba. Su sonrisa hablaba de una vida perfecta que no había tenido. Le encantaba cuando le sonreía de esa forma única que tenía. "¿pero en que estás pensando? Es una cría...y tu un depravado. Podría tener a los que quisiera...si, pero te quiere a ti. ¡Pero no puede ser! Ella no puede quererme...No a alguien como yo...nunca podría haber nada entre nosotros...la destruiría, destruiría su pureza y no lo podría aguantar...¿qué me pasa con ella? ¿es que me estoy enamorando?" sacudió la cabeza y descubrió que ella había parado de trabajar y lo miraba atentamente.

-¿se encuentra bien, profesor?-preguntó con un ligero tinte rojizo en las mejillas al sentir la mirada profunda de su profesor atravesándola.

-si, si...Katiusha siga con el castigo.-dijo intentando tapar su turbación al sentirse descubierto.

-es que le estaba diciendo que ya he acabado.-le dijo acercándose.

-ah...ya la había oído.-mintió mientras su piel adquiría un poco de color.-puede irse. Recuerde, empezamos las clases el lunes.

-hasta luego profesor..-le sonrió y salió del despacho dejando aturdido al profesor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
